


Interlude

by ShadowOA



Series: Unity [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ships are not the focus here, they exist but they will not intrude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOA/pseuds/ShadowOA
Summary: A collection of moments after the Thieves in Inaba arc





	1. Behind Closed Doors

“No but seriously Yosuke, what was it you were going to say?” 

This was…not the best time to say anything about it. Youske knew this very well, but with everything currently going on with Deathbringer he didn’t know if he’d get another chance.

“Well…geez how am I gonna put this?” The brunette adverts his gaze just a bit. He doesn’t know if he really should say it. But a slight glance back at Yu shows…he’s concerned. 

As obvious as always, it seems…

“I think I know where this is going.” Yu smirks just a bit. “But why now of all times?”

“W-Wait you figured it out that fast?!”

Yu laughs and nods, which just makes Yosuke want to bury his face. Maybe he should stop just assuming he’s oblivious all the time. They’ve been friends for a while now, after all.

Sighing, Youske decides to offer an explanation. “It…took me a few years to realize…I guess? If I’m being honest, I talked to Kanji off and on about it to see if I could get a second opinion. I…felt like it’d be impossible to actually fall for anyone. The first person I ever did fall for, only pretended to be nice to me…and I found that out after she was gone…” 

“You were afraid of being hurt again…right?” Yu asks, tilting his head.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“I see…” The sliver haired fool nods.

“But uh…even though I didn’t out right say it…you never gave me an answer.” 

“Right…well I seriously hate to do this to you but…I’ll need a bit of time to think it over Yosuke.” He smiles. “In the end, I want to do what’s best for our relationship moving forward, no matter which way it goes.”

“Well you’re at least thinking it over. That means more then an out right denial.” Yosuke laughs, starting to feel a bit better. 

The two continue to talk as they look over each others injuries, but Teddie was listening to the whole chat from the other side of the the door.

“Kanji and Nao-chan were right.” Teddie chuckles. “I guess Chie, Yukiko and Rise lose this bet.” 

 

Teddie relays this all to Naoto and Kanji as they all assess the scope of the damage caused by Deathbringer's assault on the town.

"But...it didn't really happen happen right?" Kanji points out. "We can't really act on it until it does you know."

Teddie lowers his head. "Aw...oh well at the very least they're happy right?"

"That is true." Naoto smiles. "Now come on, we need to check the crash site before it becomes over run with people."

 

As they head to the Meteorite however, a slender figure adjusts their glasses in observation. "This meteorite holds a power source. It must be extracted. Bear-shaped subject identified as a Shadow. I need more data..."


	2. Prince and Prosecution

The doors to the chopper close with a solid thud as Sae and Akechi take a seat on either side of a table. The air was tense, as nether party truly wished for this meeting to happen. But both also knew that this had to happen.

“Tell me everything, from your awakening to every last incident you caused.” Sae states. 

Akechi adverts his gaze slightly, nodding. “I will, but you need to promise that what I say doesn’t get put anywhere.” He sighs. “The information I hold is dangerous, and if any of  _them_ figure out you’re privy to it…it could very well be life or death. Those I worked with back there are about the only other ones I can trust.”

“I’ll see just how severe this is after you tell me.” 

“Well…if you wish to know then it’s best I start from the beginning. My mother had…relations with a man. It was under-wraps and was peppered with promises of a job increase. But…the moment she was found to be pregnant, he cut all ties with her. And made it hard for her to find work elsewhere…” Akechi lowers his head.

“You’re not implying that…” 

But all he does in response is nod, which Sae takes as a good enough answer. “Please, continue.”

“When I was born, he made life worse for her. She tried her best to give me a normal life…but all she saw was him in me…and it scared her.” He sighs. “I was only four…when I saw her hung…”

“That must have been traumatic…” Sae looks down, feeling a bit bad for him.

“I was tossed from foster home to foster home after that, with not a single person wanting me. It’s as if the whole world wished for me to just vanish. All the while, I knew who ruined my life.” He clutches his fists. “But I was young…there wasn’t much that could be done, so I made a goal to get into a governmental position and try to take Shido on myself…I ended up going to a high end school due to that goal.” He chuckles. “And that’s when I gained my Persona.”

“Elaborate.”

“Of course.” He nods. “It was after my first day of school when the MetaNav opened on it’s own. Our headmaster had been taking funds directly from Shido’s group and he had grown such an ego…that he started treating the staff like servants. I awakened upon encountering his Shadow…and took his life.” He seems reflective. “At the time, I was unaware of the connection between a shadow’s death and the death of the person it belonged to. All I knew was…I could use the Metaverse to gain information on Shido in order to completely ruin his life…”

“And the information you gained?” Sae asks, leaning forward. 

“He had been secretly funding a project originally done by Kirijo. Dealings with Personas and such…but he was looking for a way to use them. He had a squad…who is still active, looking for people who know of ways to access the Metaverse in order to control the populace. And…he was trying to use a rejected design for an Anti-Shadow weapon to achieve this.” Goro looks around, before refocusing.

“I assume that never came to be, right?”

“Correct. I presented myself a few days before that proposition would have been made…and I was tasked with killing Wakaba Ishiki as a means of gaining his trust.” He seems…saddened by this admittance. “She herself held information that further helped my work. But it also meant that Shido had full access to her research. And I was only relayed what he trusted me with.” 

“So how much did he attempt to withhold from you then?” 

“About seventy percent. I still managed to gain intel from his researchers…only for their shadows to move into his own Palace…which I was forbidden from attempting to enter.” He sighs. “I still managed too in the end, but he was so well guarded that it became hard to gain anything worth a damn.”

“So why kill for him, what did you gain?” Sae looks stern, yet confused. “From what you’ve stated so far, you despised him…wouldn’t working for him be counterproductive?” 

“I was…starved. For any sort of attention. Despite my deep rooted desires to see his life in shambles…I desperately wanted acknowledgement. And he knew it well…which is why he set me up with the SIU and allowed me to ‘Solve’ those cases that I myself caused.” He laughs sadly. “He had me on a string…and by the time I came to truly know it…my life was threatened. So many lives I took…and when it hit me finally…I knew I couldn’t run.” 

“He was manipulating your emotions, and getting you to comply with fear… that’s horrible.” Sae shakes her head. “You allowed the fame to get to you, and lost your true goal then…”

“I didn’t want it to end, so I kept making excuses as to why I didn’t just kill him. They got more and more elaborate and I forced myself into the belief that my plan was the only means of revenge. I could have stopped all of this on my own. I knew, and still know every conspiracy member. But something compelled me to keep going…despite knowing that I could have saved everyone from all this suffering…” He seems mad and confused. 

“I see,,.”

“Ren mentioned Yaldabaoth, and his fixed game. Was he the reason I couldn’t run? Why I was keeping this loyal facade up until the end? Is he the reason why my life went the way it did to begin with?” He puts a hand on his head, trying to refocus. 

“Do you know more about that Anti-Shadow weapon?” Sae asks, trying to help him get back on track.

“All I know is it’s project name…Omicron. Everything else I’m still trying to learn…”  He sighs. "I wasn't even sure that an 'Anti-Shadow Weapon' was even real until I observed Aigis and Labrys in combat."

Sae looks at everything she has written down….before looking right at him. “You’re trying to stay out of their radar out of fear of death right?”

Akechi nods, a bit confused as to why she’d be asking this. 

“Your intel may help in the others shutting down that group’s work. I’m going to give you an offer…and I advise you take it.”

“If it will rid Japan of corruption…I’ll agree to anything.”


	3. A Site's Re-Awakening

After experiencing the Amagi Inn for the first time, Mishima hurried to get on the phone with his folks. During this whole adventure he never did call them so he was probably worrying them sick. 

“Hey Mom, sorry I didn’t call after I arrived in Okina. Hm? Oh yeah I’m safe, Ren let me hide out at his place. Yeah I think I’m gonna hang out over here for a few days more. Why? Well all of my friends are here so… you don’t mind? Yeah, I have a place to stay.” 

Mitsuru waits for him to finish, with Minato right next to her holding a worried expression. 

“And you’re sure you can trust him with this task?” He asks, arms folded.

“Sae relayed what Akechi told her…and should this be true, we’re not totally out of hot water yet.” She focuses a bit.

“Do you not trust his testimony?” Minato questions

“It’s not that I don’t trust it…there’s just something off about it.” Mitsuru sighs. "They gained access to a canned project...but it should have been under lock and key."

Mishima walks over to the two, placing his smartphone back in his pocket. “Hey, sorry about that. Ever since Kamoshida confessed, my folks have been worrying about me when I’m out longer then planned.” He laughs awkwardly. 

“I understand, don’t worry about it.” Minato nods, smiling. 

“So, you two wanted to talk to me?” Mishima tilts his head.

“Yes, it has to do with the offer I made earlier…along with what came out of Akechi’s talk with Sae. Follow me and I’ll explain in better detail.” 

She leads Mishima to her hotel room and they sit at the table, where Mitsuru pulls up the data. “What you see here is what Sae gathered from Akechi..information about a project Shido was funding prior to his involvement. Acquisition of an anti-shadow unit. “

“Problem is, that was a top secret project done by Kirijo. No units got out unless the person had some sort of ties to the group.” Minato adds.

“Yet he had one…” Mishima looks it over. “But wait, what does this have to do with me? I can’t do anything to help!” 

“That’s where you’re incorrect.” Mitsuru smiles. “You had success running the Phan-Site. And it gained traction in no time. Perhaps you could use what you learned there to gain intel?” 

“You’re requesting I make another site?”

Mitsuru nods. “One tailored to information sharing.”

“I…don’t think that’ll work.” Mishima sighs. “Keep in mind, we’re dealing with the people who kicked Akechi like he was a mutt. But I could always make the Phan-Site active again.”

“How so? Isn’t that reliant on if the others change hearts?” Minaro asks, confused.

“Not really, it’s reliant on if they make waves. Keep a look out for any sort of mission they might be able to tackle. I’ll convince them somehow.” Mishima seems super confidant. 

“Hmm…given how they are the group they wish to silence, the Thieves making a comeback might make it easier for us to identify the people we need to apprehend…I’ll go with it.” Mitsuru smiles. “But promise me they won’t do something risky. I can’t do too much should they get arrested.” 

“I’ll make as much of a promise as I can. Don’t worry you guys, we’ll get to the bottom of this mystery!” 

Mishima walks out, full confidence showing on his face. He had a chance to help and feel useful. And it was a request from Mitsuru herself too!


	4. Reflection and Acceptance

Taking a leisurely walk through Inaba, Kou and Ai look over the area. The police force that did recall the events were instructed to keep the information out of the public knowledge. But for them, they knew more then either wanted to know.

“This whole mess…supernatural places, people and powers? I thought all of that was just in movies and books but…it really is real huh?” Kou laughs, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “I guess we’re lucky to still remember what happened, right?”

“Lucky…” Ai repeats, nodding a bit. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. We met a lot of people. Famous people, and even that imfamus group. And…we got to meet up again.” She smiles. 

“Yeah, it’s been wild. But you acted a bit odd back in the gym, were you sick because of that damp castle?” Kou asks, a bit concerned.

“Sick? Well…maybe that could be a word you could use..” She sighs, shaking her head.

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s…well…”

Kou tilts his head like a confused puppy.

“Oh, nevermind!” She sounds frustrated. “You mentioned something about Chie before, right? What’s your current standing ?”

“I uh…I didn’t expect to get this question but…maybe a part of me still wants to ask her out?” Kou blushes. “I didn’t have the courage all three years of High School and I still kick myself over it.”

“…then go for it.” Ai states bluntly. “You’re heading back once summer break in America ends right?”

Kou nods, which makes Ai smile.

“Then you have two full months. Make what you can of that time, and let the results play out. If you keep pining, Yu might just take her.” She jokes. 

“You’re right. Thanks Ai, I’ll…try to do what I can. Can you…give me advice though?”

“What would I tell you that would help, you just have to be genuine.” She rolls her eyes. 

Kou nods, and the two keep walking. Ai looks up and over at the High School, recalling the day she told Yu about her crush on Kou. While the crush may have never left, she’s had more time to reflect on it after this crisis.

_“You better thank me, Satanoka…because if you turn him down I’ll take him for myself.”_


	5. Puss in Suits

Teddie, Morgana along with Ren and Yosuke are checking out the clothing department in Junes a few days after the craziness that was that adventure. Yosuke seems a bit reluctant however, knowing how much was taken out of his account by the girls when Teddie needed clothing. 

“And you really can’t afford much, you said?” Yosuke sighs, shaking his head in annoyance at the younger Persona user.

“Yeah, all the work I had was back in Tokyo along with whatever money I managed to get in Palaces or Mementos.” Ren places his hands into his pockets.

“And how much was in your account when you had to come back home, then?” 

“…700,000 Yen.” The teen shrugs.

“That’s…not a number I was expecting. Wait if you had this much then why am I paying for this?!” 

“I had to use a good chunk of it to replace….my old keyboard.” He blushes.

“Keyboard, what is your PC busted?” But when he asks this, Morgana laughs.

“Wrong keyboard, Yosuke. He means the instrument. Our leader is skilled not only in combat, but has some skills with music too. Just another thing Yu probably can’t do, mwehehe!” 

Teddie pouts a bit. “Sensei got professionally trained for stage performance, you know! We all saved the day with dance, and it was his idea!”

“Okay okay, let’s not get into a fight you two. Geez I’m starting to sound like a parent…” Yosuke shakes his head. “See anything you like yet, Morgana?”

The former feline looks over a clothing rack, contemplating a few outfits. “It’s summer right now, so most of whats being sold is short sleeves and shorts. This sweater I appeared in is too stuffy for the season so I’d want something lightweight…”

“Well, Mona Mona if you want my suggestion…you’ll probably want something with a ‘cool’ vibe!” Teddie smiles. “I tried to be more approachable with mine, but since you have the cool thing down you should capitalize on it! Maybe you could even finally score with Ann-chan!”

“Cool huh? You might be right, Teddie.” Morgana smiles. 

Yosuske sighs. “Well going that route, it might not be too much of a dent in my wallet.”

Morgana turns a corner and comes back with a few t-shirts along with some slightly nicer clothing, shorts and long shorts. “I don’t know too much about clothing sizes, but these looked close enough.”

“Well try them on, we’ll give our opinions.” Ren smiles, giving his friend a thumbs up.

Comming out with the first one, it’s a black t-shirt with some Cats styled after sushi on it. None of the three are surprised he went for that one first. He has a pair of beige long shorts to go with it. Morgana seems happy with himself.

“I think if I went with this, I’d need sunglasses as well.” He chuckles. “What do you three think.”

“It fits your personality and interests, and while cool it’s not standoffish.” Ren states, smirking.

“It’s a cute shirt! Plus, if you’re gonna meet new people it’s perfect!” Teddie smiles.

“It’s good enough. I don’t see it working miracles, clothing isn’t going to instantly get you friends. The other half is your effort after all.” Yosuke shrugs. 

“Well as long as it’s not intimidating, that’s what matters.” Morgana smiles. “Onto outfit number two of three!”

He heads back in and changes, coming out in a yellow tank top with a fishbone design in the chest area. Along with it, black shorts. Once again, no surprise from the trio. 

“I saw Ryuji wearing one of these, so I figured I’d copy him just to get under his skin.”

“Well, again it fits you. Plus if you start working out more this will be good to show off.” Ren nods.

“More fish themed stuff! You must really love fish, Mona!” Teddie claps. 

“You don’t seem to hate any of these when you wear them, so I’d say as long as you feel confident in it, it’d work? I don’t know, I’m not good at this sorta thing.” Yosuke sighs. 

“You’re at least trying. As a fellow Magcian I commend that.” Morgana chuckles. “And now for the coup de gras!” 

He heads back in, coming out in a nice blue shirt and grey shorts. It looks like something he’d wear to a date. For once, the three are surprised. 

“Well, what do you think? When I’m fully ready I’ll ask Lady Ann to a date, and wear this outfit to match her model style. It’ll be a great first date!” He laughs to himself. 

“Well I can see it.” Ren nods. 

“You’ll score her for sure! Hehe!” Teddie gives him a thumbs up combined with a wink. 

“I mean, it does look like something you’d only want for a date so I can’t argue.” Yosuke shrugs again. 

“Good! Now to get more outfits like this!” Morgana smiles, going to change back. 

“W-Wait, more?!” 

“What, did you think we were just stopping at three? I’m not an idiot. I need enough so I don’t constantly wear the same four all over again.” 

Yosuke lowers his head. So much for saving his wallet from an early grave.

“Don’t complain now. Remember, this was  _my_  requirement for cooperation with the Operatives. Ren’s deals weren’t the only thing keeping us with you.” Morgana laughs, walking a bit ahead. 

“He could have asked Sho, or or Mitsuru! Hell even Rise! But no, he asks me…” Yosuke drags his feet as he follows Morgana. 

Teddie looks to Ren. “What did the others ask, if you don’t mind me wondering?” 

“Theirs were a lot more reasonable. Futaba wanted to learn about Aigis and Labrys. Yusuke wanted to take up another art form to expand his skills, so he asked Kanji if he can learn how to crochet. Haru wasn’t positive on if she wanted to ask for anything, so she insisted that she had to give them something in exchange for her cooperation. Ann wanted to take Yukari somewhere to bond more. Something with crepes I bet. Makoto wanted to sharpen up her skills with Akihiko, and Ryuji? He still hasn’t decided.” 

Teddie blinks. “So is the deal off if he doesn’t decide?”

“Na. Morgana was bluffing just to get Yosuke to comply.” Ren laughs.

“That’s mean!” Teddie huffs.

“You get used to it….”


End file.
